


Surprise Longing

by thundercracer



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa's hell band, F/F, I'm only tagging Arisa cause it's mainly her introspection, Multi, not that she'd ever tell them that, of course Arisa would miss her band after being with the hell band for a while, polyparty, sorry this is so late!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercracer/pseuds/thundercracer
Summary: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019 Day 6: Different Band AU/SeparationArisa thinks this stupid band shuffle is pointless. And also really disruptive to being able to spend time with her girlfriends. Not that she'd ever tell any of them that!!
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi/Ushigome Rimi/Yamabuki Saaya, PolyPa - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bandori RarePair Week 2019, Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Surprise Longing

**Author's Note:**

> SO sorry for the late fic! I really meant to finish up and post the rest of rarepair week the same week, but I've been so busy with this move I've had zero time. Moving sucks so bad... anyway, I'll hopefully be posting regularly again now that we're starting to get more and more settled in!

Arisa grumbled to herself, not quite audible over the loud squealing and ruckus of the other girls around her. It seemed they were all set on trying to cause as much chaos as physically, humanly possible. 

She wasn’t entirely sure how she found herself in her current predicament, but she sure as hell didn’t like it. It was all Kasumi’s stupid idea anyway. 

_ Switching band members… what a total joke. _ Arisa wanted to scowl, but she quickly remembered that most of these girls thought she was sweet, innocent,  _ perfect _ . But they really had put her in a group that was sure to test her patience beyond its limits. 

Kokoro, Ako, Hina, and Hagumi. 

Her absolute worst nightmare really was coming true. Well, throw O-Tae and Kasumi in there and that would truly complete the picture. 

All of the bands’ craziest, most out of control members all thrust unto Arisa. She really, truly, honestly had no idea what she ever did to deserve it. What was she being punished for? She had  _ no _ clue. 

“Ah, Arisa-chan!” Hina scooted right up to her, bumping their shoulders together. “You’re not even touching your snacks! You’ve also been super quiet, don’t you want a say in the lyrics?”

Arisa’s first instinct was to flinch and squeal at the sudden, unwanted physical contact, but she squashed that urge like a roach. Instead she primly sipped at her drink, looking contemplative as she regarded Hina with a veiled smile. 

“Well, I’m not usually one to be involved with lyrics or anything like that, so I simply thought it would be better to stay out of it. That’s Tsurumaki-san’s territory, isn’t it?”

Kokoro looked over, smiling brightly, as she heard her name mentioned. “Well, there’s no need for all of that! We definitely want to know what you think, since you’re part of our group now!”

_ Oh GOD. _

“Well, do you have anything to workshop yet? Anything that needs feedback? I just figured I would be arranging the keyboard parts,” she offered, amiably. 

“Well, that’s no fun!” Hagumi fretted. “It’s only a band if we’re all involved, silly! What do you think about a song about lacrosse?”

Arisa could swear she felt her hair thinning. 

“Oooh!” Hina’s eyes sparkled. “That would be suuuper weird! I love it!”

These girls were going to give her heart palpitations. She would take Tae over these girls any day. In fact, give Arisa Tae-and-Arisa-Alone-Time (as Tae tended to call their one-on-one dates) any day all day long over this nonsense. 

She could cry. Where was Saaya’s voice of reason when she needed it? Arisa would willingly put up with a month’s worth of her teasing if she could just help her get these lunatics back on track. She didn’t trust herself to do it without exploding and screeching. 

“Well… that’s certainly an idea,” she tried, instead. “Maybe add that to the drawing board and see what else we can come up with…?”

“How about a song about pudding?”

“That’s a great idea! Add it to the board.”

“Maybe a song about eating pudding while playing lacrosse?”

“I don’t care, as long as there are bats or something else cool!”

Somehow Arisa managed to keep herself together for the few weeks that the shuffle bands were collaborating for. She was entirely too close to her breaking point, though. 

She practically sagged in relief once she was back with Poppin’ Party. Though she tried to not let it show. 

It was hard, though. She had missed her girls. More than she ever thought she was capable of missing anyone. The sensation wasn’t necessarily alien or new to her; she just hadn’t felt such strong aches to be near people in a very long time. And being with a different band? Her yearning levels were at unprecedented levels. 

She missed Rimi. 

She missed Tae. 

She missed Saaya. 

She even missed fricking Kasumi!

But, when she was back with the group properly, she held back on joining in their excitement. Rimi was nearly crying with joy and the others weren’t too far. She held aloof, staying back. Unsure. 

_ Why am I so hesitant when I wanted to be back so badly…? _

She gripped her wrist, awkward and a little put off. 

“Arisa!” Kasumi strode over, grasping at her girlfriend’s hands, confident as ever. “What are you doing moping over here by yourself? It’s a Poppin’ Party reunion, after all!”

“I’m not mopin’, stupid,” she grumbled. 

“Oh?” Saaya added herself to the conversation. “ Then what are you doing? Being all pouty over here.” Her lips quirked into that little smug smile she always did when she teased her. “C’mere, cutie.”

“Ugh, you’re all so gross,” she groaned, all the while letting them pull her into one of their group hugs. “Nasty. All of you.”

“I mean,” Tae murmured somewhere just to the upper right of her ear, “we can be a little nasty if you want?”

“S-shut up!”

Arisa’s heart swelled as she listened to the resulting laughter of her girlfriends and bandmates and was just so glad to be back. 


End file.
